eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Wawanakwa Gone Wild!
The campers square off in a challenge where they must trap a certain animal. One person gets a delicious meal as a reward for catching their animal first, while two people form a temporary alliance. Two people get shot with a tranquilizer dart by an unstable contestant. Another ends up having very bad luck. This all leads up to someone getting voted off. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris opened up with for the recap, "The Campers were made to survive a real life horror movie after watching one! One by one Chef got every camper, until of course Duncan came around and fought back! Cody almost got through Heather's tough mean-ness, but again almost did. Things REALLY went nuts though when Veronica called the REAL Physcho Killer to the show. Now I have to leave to make sure the Killer has paperwork for the show! I mean, Really, what is UP with that Girl? Anyway, now only Seven Campers remain! Who Will Win? Who will Lose?", it was then revealed that he was actually on a bus heading for a prison, "Find out during this exciting Episode of, Total, Drama, Island!" Just like all of the previous episodes, following this recap came the Introduction sequence, which opened up with the Final Seven (Gwen, Geoff, Eva, Cody, Heather, Duncan, and LeShawna) walking around the campgrounds. Soon enough, Cody began speaking with Heather. "So, uhhh, Heather, wanna go out sometime?", Cody asked, hoping Heather would finally say yes. Of course, she said otherwise. "No." "C'mon! I got Saturday free, how about then?" "I said, No." "Sunday?" "No." "Monday?" "Look.", Heather explained, "I WON'T go out with you, EVER, got it?!" "C'mon, you know you dig me!" "NO I DO NOT!", suddenly a rope took Heather straight up into the air and left her langing by her leg from a tree from a rope. It was a trape, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!", soon the other Six joined Cody in looking up at Heather. Most of them were smiling of course. "Looks like Heather's been trapped.", Gwen pointed out, smiling at the sight of Heather's peril. "Oh Shut it Weird Goth Girl, it's just an honest mistake over who the Animal is and who the Human Is!", Heather replied, which did insult Gwen a bit. "I wonder why Heather was trapped?", Cody asked, just as a wooden crate came down, trapping the other six campers as well. "CHRIS!", Heather angrily called out, but it was not Chris who came out to reveal himself, or herself. Instead, it was Veronica, "More like, Veronica." , Veronica opened with today, "Chris is not here because he has do legal buisness with that Killer, anyway, so..I'll be doing today's hosting, for the rest of the Episode!", everyone groaned at this and nobody smiled, "Anyway,onto the Challenge, over Chow we will talk about it!", she then took out a knife which made some campers a little unsure, and then walked away. "HEY! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!", Heather yelled out as Veronica walked away, Veronica then tossed her knife and it freed Heather but also sent her down onto the cage which then opened and let the others out. The scene then went to the Main Lodge, where the campers were given their food, of paste made by Chef. Yes, Paste. None of the campers really ate the food at all, and for Gwen it actually stuck to the spoon preventing her from even being able to possibly eat. "Paste?", she said in response and reference to the food being served. "Campers, there are only Seven of you left on Total Drama Island.", Veronica reminded them, "Soon, we will be in the Final 6 after Tonight, so Go Hard!" CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "What are my chances of winning? Well I'd say they're pretty darn good cuz whoever doesn't vote for me is a deadman. Are you listening to me all you have been kicked off? You don't vote for me, and I'll find you!" CONFESSIONAL Geoff - "I, am so STOKED! The Final Seven! Am I'm going all the Way, Dudes! Woo-hoo! I think I got a good shot at winning! Heck, I won student council president two times and running and didn't even give a speech! I can do this man, Woo!" END "Today's Challenge involves making like the Game Wardens and Rangers of your Country here. You'll each have eight hours to trap a certain animal, and bring it back to the Camp, Unharmed. Rangers and Game Wardens often relocate Animals for the Good of both the Animal and the People.", it then went to LeShawna and Geoff fighting over their Paste, with Gwen in the background of it. "For my Good, I might just have to barbeque my Animal!", she said a bit angrily, "I'm starving to Death!", LeShawna and Geoff both then fell to the ground from their tug of war abruptly ending. "Interesting you said that, Gwen." ,Veronica replied, "The Reward for being the first to return to camp is a meal of ALL of your favourite foods." "I am SO winning!", Heather replied. "I'd gladly help you, if you want me too!", Cody quickly added in, as a response to Heather of course. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Me? The Final Seven? Heh, I never once thought I'd make it this far! To be honest I kinda did think I was gonna leave when I got mauled by a bear. I mean, Veronica's the TV Star in the family, and my Mom...but Me? I wonder if I can actually win this thing..." ENDS The Episode then went to the Dock near the Boathouse, with all of the Final Seven gathered with Veronica holding a hat infront of them. "Alright, come up and pick your animal from the Hat!", Veronica announced, Cody was the first to pick. "Chipmunk.", he read from his paper. "Frog.", LeShawna read from hers. "Raccoon.", Duncan read from his. "Duck.", Gwen read from hers. "Beaver!", Geoff read from his. "Deer.", Eva read from hers, "This'll be easy." "Bear?!", Heather read from hers, startled by her Assignment, "Are you kidding me?" "Sorry Heather.", Veronica faux-apologetically replied, "It's the only animal left." "These Degenerates get cute little froggy and Wee baby Ducky, and I'm supposed to trap a Bear with my Bare Hands?!" "You all get Sixty seconds in the Boat-house to get any supplies you may need.", Veronica furtherly explained to Heather. "Unless theres an Animal Trainer and a Zebra Carcass in there, I don't think it'll be Addequite, this is ridiculous!", she then began walking away from the Dock, when Veronica continued; "I don't think I mentioned the Penalty for failure yet.", Veronica said to Heather, who showed she did not really care at all. "I don't care, I'll take it!" "Loser cleans the communal washrooms.", Veronica finally revealed. Heather stopped in her tracks, and the others (even Eva) gasped at this, "Which have yet to be cleaned since Owen was last here, and he ate quite a Bean filled Taco. Anyway, now you all get that one single Minute that I mentioned earlier to get your stuff for the Challenge, then set out!", the campers then each went into the Boathouse, where some stuff got thrown out. LeShawna looked through a box, Geoff examined a Shark jaw, and Heather and Gwen started to fight over a fish net like sack. Duncan saw an ore paddle, but then exchanged it for a Sledgehammer. Heather and Gwen's fight then brought them both over to him, and his Sledgehammer brought their attention to him. "Uh, you're gonna trap a raccoon with a Sledgehammer?", Gwen asked, questioning Duncan of course. "You might want to Rethink that.", Heather added in. Duncan then replaced his Sledgehammer with a Chainsaw instead. "Aha, thanks for the tip.", Duncan replied. Heather then pulled on the net, but Gwen pulled back, thus their struggle continued. This time, they fell to the ground, even starting to punch eachother as well. "I got Paper towels!", Cody said, running up to Geoff who was searching through a box., "Yeah!", the two then high-fived and Geoff held up a burlap sack. "A Burlap Sack? You should patton that, Man!" "Ten Seconds left to gather your things!", Veronica suddenly exclaimed, coming into the Boathouse. Eva then took up several boxes and ran out of the boathouse. "OUTTA MY WAY!", she called out, making Veronica get out of her way as she yelled. "Is that Legal?", Duncan questioned, "Can she just-", suddenly Heather and Gwen pushed him away, as their fight then led them both to the floor themselves, and Gwen to seeing Duck feed infront of her. "Duck Feed....yeah! That'll work!", she then let go of the sack her and Heather were fighting over, which led to Heather falling into a Bucket and even getting stuck in it. "I think there's still fish in here.", Heather said upon realizing she was stuck inside the bucket. Gwen walked by with the Duck Feed in-hand. "The Net's all yours!", Gwen said happily, "And PS, it'll never hold a bear." CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "I dunno, I guess I have a chance. I mean, put it this way. If I didn't think I could win, do you really think I would've agreed to come back to this Hell Hole? Putting up with the Revolting Food, Giant Bugs, and Cameras being Everywhere is One thing, but Heather? Only 100 Thousand dollars could make me live with her." CONFESSIONAL Heather - Is filing her nails, "I assume I'm the favourite to win.", she then stops, "I mean, look who's left! You Got Weird Goth Girl, a Criminal, A Geek who's Obsessed with me, A Party Dude, A Rage-a-holic, and LeShawna! And the only thing going for her is that she hasn't made any enemies. Woop-doo! We're not here to make friends! We're here to win!", she then manages to break her File after some struggle, "And that's exactly what I plan on doing!" END The campers then exited the Boathouse with their supplies of choice, as Eva was searching through her crates her own. "Useless, Useless, and Useless!", she said as she tossed a Barbed object, a Sandwhich, and a Hook to her back. Heather was shown dodging the hook. "Tranquilizer Gun. That, could be useful.", she now held a gun in her hands. Though, not a Bullet gun. "Is everyone now Ready?", Veronica asked, to the final seven. "Yes!", everyone except Heather announced in unison. "No!", Heather announced. "GO ON!", Veronica replied, and of course Everyone then ran off, except Heather who continued searching in the Box Eva had, and Cody who stayed behind with Heather. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Heather, Heather IS my Competition, yeah, but she is the Love of my Life! She's my Dream Girl, and I feel I might be her dream guy. Just, she hides it. Anyway, I had to help her. Not only am I in an Alliance with her, but I love her!" ENDS "Want some paper towels, my love?", Cody asked, offering Heather the towels he got from the Boathouse earlier. "Great, the Bear can use it to wipe his mouth and body when he's finished mauling me! Thanks!", Heather replied, getting out what looked like a sharp object. "I did find SOMETHING I think might help you.", Cody replied, and held up the deer antlers from the Ninth Episode. "Cody, I'm not going to do Roleplay with you.", Heather replied. Cody blushed a bit, at the thought. "Just offering my Help, we're in an Alliance, aren't we?" "Well, I don't need your Help, worry about yourself!", Heather replied, and then walked off, Cody was a bit saddened by her reply, visibly showing it with his facial expression. The scene then went to a Duck, who was near Duck Feed put on the ground by Gwen. It began eating it when Gwen arrived with a Fish-net to capture it (she was in the bushes), "Come here Ducky Ducky!", Gwen said from the bushes, "Let's get this over with!", she then put down more feed right by the bushes. The Duck quickly went at the Feed, took a bite, but then; "Quack Quack!" it went, and it zoomed off into the distance as if it was the Roadrunner from the Looney Toons. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "Uhh, last time I checked, Ducks Waddled!" ENDS The scene then went to a puddle filled area, with LeShawna (bucket in hand) coming up to see a Frog standing in one of the said Puddles. "This is gonna be Waaaay too Easy!", LeShawna said, in regards to the frog. CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "I think I got as good a shot at winning as anyone else, and I'm not gonna let anything stand in my way, y'all! I just gotta keep winnin' invincibility so that Cow Heather can't vote me off! Manipulative pain in my Ass been tryin' get rid of me for weeks!" ENDS LeShawna then walked up to the frog, which croaked and jumped away, causing her to walk over it once more, to have it do the same. This was repeated once more, then on the next time she literally fell into one of the puddles, emerging with the bucket over her head. "Yeah, Froggy Gonna Pay.", she said as she was now emerged with the Bucket on her head. The frog croaked in response as the scene then shifted to Heather dragging a Tashcan over to the cave of the Island. "Uhh, ahem, look, I'm no Bear Whisperer, but I got some garbage here, so just come an get it!", she said to the cave hoping a bear would come, "Hello?! I don't have all-", suddenly the Bear roar was heard which scared her enough to run away from the cave. The scene then went to a Raccoon, whowas looking for food and unaware that Duncan was behind him/her. "Hey, Buddy!", Duncan said trying to get the animal's attention, "Hey Little Pal!", the Raccoon then noticed him, "C'mon let's go for a walk.", the Raccoon made it's classic noises and then an army of Raccoons was behind Duncan doing the same noises, some even piled ontop of others (or appeared to), "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be. I didn't want it to come to this but-", he then activated the Chainsaw. The Raccoons discussed this with eachother before they agreed to pile up more and more, forming a Giant being made of Raccoons, two of the Raccons' eyes even went orange to finish it, and the being looked like a Raccoon as well and roared. "That's more than meets the eye." Then, Eva was shown. She was in the Bushes as Chef returned a Garbage can to the Mess Hall, and was of course prepared to bag her deer. She then stood, and shot, "DIE, BAMBI!", she yelled as she shot three shots, but they landed right on Chef instead of at a Deer. Chef fell to the ground, tranquilized for being mistaken for a Deer. Eva noticed this, and silently made a break for it away from the area. CONFESSIONAL Eva - "I WILL win. Why? Because I SHOULD and WILL. However Doesn't Vote for me to win, will DIE. Got it? So all of you better say my name to win, or you will be leaving in Bodybags!" ENDS The scene then went straight to the Duck, which was of course still running very unlike any other duck. Gwen soon caught up to it though, running as fast as she could. Soon enough, Heather was also there, running past Gwen. "Heather, wait up!", Gwen called out but Heather didn't listen or didn't hear her. "Quack Quack!", the Duck went once Heather was off-screen again, and then it blasted off even faster away from Gwen. "I hate this Frikin' Show!", Gwen yelled out once the Duck did this. The scene then went to Duncan, who was running in terror from the being made of Raccoons. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!", Duncan screamed, as the Raccoon being chasing him actually fired one of it's kind right at him, but he dodged it, and he screamed again. It then fired three more shots, with two of them being dodged, but then when he looked at the third one, it retracted it's claws as it neared him. It managed to actually nearly get to Duncan, but not before both ended up flying off a cliff, with Duncan landing on several trees on the way down. When he got up, he soon learned the raccoon was ontop of his head. The scene then went to Cody, who was climbing on a tree, on a branch that a chipmunk was on. "Hey there, little buddy!", Cody greeted to the chipmunk, "So uhh.....you wanna come with me?", the chipmunk went right up onto Cody's head, actually happy. "Awww, heheh, you're a cute little fellah!", of course, Conker soon arrived through the leaves of the trees, and saw this. Not knowing the of the challenge, he became immdediately jealous, and angry. He pulled out a slingshot, and shot a rock at the Chipmunk that sent it down to the ground before leaving into the tree to climb down. Cody just gasped and looked as the Chipmunk fell. ".......okay........huh?" The scene then cut to a small pond or watering hole on the Island, where a Horse was taking it's drink at. Soon though, a shot from Eva's gun to it's rear sent it straight to the ground. "DAMNIT!", Eva angrily shouted upon seeing the horse fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Heather was at the campgrounds, with still no bear present of course. "A Bear..A Bear!", she exclaimed, angry still at her assignment Animal being a Bear, "I mean how on Earth am I supposed to catch a Bear?!" "Open the cage! Open the Cage!", Gwen exclaimed, and Heather actually did open the cage, which in turn revealed Gwen leading the duck with the feed, and then throwing in the cage so the Duck went in with it, and Heather closed it. Gwen was happy at her victory. "Yes! I win the Dinner! Yes! Bring me, Duck Soup. Peaking Duck, Duck a l'orange, Chocolate Moose! No, Chocolate Duck! I Win!" "Open the Cage!", Cody yelled out, running with the Chipmunk in his hand. Heather opened the cage for him, and Cody was able to put the Chipmunk (still knocked out) into the cage. "He got a little...knocked out and beat up for some reason....I don't know why.", Conker was on Cody's shoulder, and was happily resting with not even a worry or care. "Open the Cage!", Duncan yelled out, running in with the Raccoon still on his head. Heather opened the cage, and Duncan arrived, with the Raccoon trying to gouge out his eyes. He pulled off and then threw it into the cage. "Quack!", the Duck went, to the Raccoon, the Raccoon did it's way of speaking in response. Duncan then closed the cage. "Ha! What do ya think of that?!", Duncan said in triumph, believing he won. "Gwen won already.", Heather replied, much to Duncan's own dissappointment, and Gwen's laughter. "Hey Russian Girl!", Gwen called out, "Bring on the Chow!" "Don't Forget!", Veronica's voice said over the Loudspeaker, "The Last Camper to relocate their animal cleans the washroom!" "So, Heather...still haven't gotten the Bear?", Cody asked. "No, do you SEE a Bear anywhere?" "I can help you!", Cody once more held out the Deer Antlers. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "He's Geeky, Likes Me, and completely scrawny. Normally, wouldn't be seen anywhere with him. But, he and I are what's left of my Alliance, so bring on Cody!" ENDS The scene then went to Geoff, who was right by a Beaver dam, he went underwater and came up right to a family of Beavers, about to eat a meal. There was an awkward scilence of them looking at him, and him smiling, until one Beaver decided to just slap him in the face with a tail. "Beavers!", Geoff replied, "Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!", they then all prepared to slap him. Of course, they did (which made sounds of pain heard from outside). Following that, came a plane, which was hit in the wing by Eva's gun and shot straight to ground, which even watched in awe. CONFESSIONAL Eva - "What? I'M WINNING THIS EVEN IF IT KILLS ME, GOT IT?!" ENDS It all then came back to LeShawna and the Frog, with LeShawna using a piece of cheese on a stick in an attempt to lure the Frog into it's capture. "Come on Froggy, it's Gooda!", LeShawna said to the frog, but all it did was stay silent and frown, "Oh No! You are not trickin' me Froggy! I'm not comin' over there, You want this cheese? You are comin' over here!", the frog then croaked, and LeShawna (angrily) walked over a bit, so the Frog looked at her and croaked again, LeShawna smiled and took a few more steps, and the Frog croaked once more, "Okay, one more step, but that's it!", she then took a few more steps, but then fell into the puddle once more, and became even more annoyed. "Froggy be playin' with the Wrong Sista!" The Scene then went to Veronica, who was in Chris' tent, signing what looked like Contracts and other paper works but with a evil smirk on her face. CONFESSIONAL Veronica - "What was I doing? Oh, I was just signing Contracts in Chris' name so that He'll have to be on other shows, and one even signing that he Quits Total Drama! Haha, soon Chris will be gone, and I'LL run this show. If I knew it was going to be THIS easy, I would have done this when I first came on!" ENDS The Episode then went straight to Cody holding the Deer Antlers and tear to Heather, "Here.", Cody said to his crush, who was not happy. "No, No see the thing that's supposed to happen is that we are in an Alliance together and you help me catch the Bear, what doesn't happen is I wear a reindeer costume!" "Um, well, how fast do you run?", Cody asked, smirking a bit actually. "Also, you don't ask me agazillion stupid questions.", Heather replied, "If you put these on, the Bear will think you're a deer and you can lead him to the campground!" "How fast can YOU run Cody. Infact, why don't YOU put on the Deer Costume?" "What if I...get mauled again?!", Cody replied, shaking in fear from remembering the Ninth Episode. Heather actually showed some form of Concern for him from seeing this (which she likely wouldn't show for anyone else). "Fine, I'll do it.", Heather replied, Cody was happy. "Good, and don't worry my love, I'll watch you by following!" CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Just set one thing straight, I do NOT like Cody. I was NOT agreeing to it from Sympathy, at ALL. I was only agreeing to it because......just...I don't like him!" ENDS Gwen was then shown at a table, ready to eat her meal, and she was happy about it too. "Well Gwen, looks like you'll be happy tonight.", Veronica commented. Now done with her paperwork and lounging by the cage. Suddenly, "Open the Cage!", Geoff yelled out, and Veronica opened the cage as Geoff came in with the Beaver dam ontop of his head, and then watched as he shook it to release the Beavers out into the cage. "Impressive, Geoff.", Veronica commented after seeing how Geoff returned his animals, "No Rabies, and the Animals are in the Cage!", suddenly, LeShawna came up to the Cage. "Ugh.", she groaned, and Veronica opened the cage allowing LeShawna to dump the frog from the bucket into the cage, "I'm Going to take, a Shower.", she said, as she was covered in mud. She then began to walk off from the cage. "Congratulations, Campers!", Veronica said afterwards, as they walked off. Chef then arrived, wheeling in Gwen's food as Gwen happily sat at the table. "Huh, Guess they're just jealous.", Gwen said, noting LeShawna and Geoff's unhappy faces. As Gwen smiled at having food, the scene returned to Eva, who was walking through the woods. "I got this, I got this, I got this! I'm going to get that Damned Bambi if it freakin' Kills me!", she said to herself, fustrated from lack of getting anything at all. Soon Enough, she saw the Antlers running through the bushes, and smirked. "Got IT!", she then shot right at it, and the Antlers fell to the ground with a thud, "YES! GOT IT! FINALLY!", as she ran to the Antler's fall point, a roaring Bear passed by right infront of her, followed by Cody going up to her shortly after. "Hey Eva, you seen Heather?", the Geek boy asked. "Heather?" "Yeah? You know, Beautiful, about this tall, gorgeous black hair, wearing dear antlers?", Cody replied, "You seen her?", suddenly, Heather with a Tranq dart in her rump, appeared from the Bushes, and after wabbling a bit she fell to the ground, tranquilized. Eva and Cody both just looked down at her. CONFESSIONAL Eva - "GOD DAMNIT!", "Well....at least I shot Heather." CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Heather has a cute butt!" END The scene then went to Gwen and Veronica at the table of Dinner, and Gwen of course ready to finally eat. "So Gwen, what do you plan on eating first?", Veronica asked to the Goth girl, "I don't even know where to start!", Gwen replied, and then prepared to eat the Turkey, when a roar from above caught their attention. Both Gwen and Veronica looked up to see the Giant Canadian Goose from Boney Island high above them, and then it dived down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", both Gwen and Veronica screamed in unison and jumped away as the massive bird landed right on the table. It flapped and roared like a Monster, and then lifted itself and the table into the sky, taking off likely back to Boney Island. "Oh Come on!", Gwen replied, angry at what the massive Goose had just done. The Animals in the cage just watched, and the Frog croaked. "Well....that was unexpected.", Veronica commented, while the Goose was shown returning the Table with the Food on it intact right into the eye of Boney Island's skull mountain. It carefully placed it in the center of a nest, and then prepared to eat it with it's young. The scene then went to the campfire ceremony, where Veronica with the plate of marshmallows stood before the sitting Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, Eva, Cody, and the Parylzed Heather who was lying on a wooden wheeler. "Heather...you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary? To get the Dart removed?", Cody asked, worried about Heather's issue. "Not Until Rage-a-holic goes down.", Heather replied, sounding like she was under parlasis, but recovering. She still wasn't fully normal though. Eva just glared at her angrily in response. "All Seven of you have made your choices and casted your votes.", Veronica began, "Soon Enough, only Six people will be left here on Total Drama Island. Shall I call your name, you shall come up and get your marshmallow. If you do not get a Marshmallow, you will report to the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers, and Leave! To Never return for the rest of the season until the Finale!" CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "One thing I'll be happy to never see again, Chef's Food." LeShawna - "Definitely the food." Duncan - "The Food." LeShawna - "That is the rankest." Heather - "Stankiest." Cody - "Horriblest!" Duncan - "Nastiest!" Gwen - "Grossest!" LeShawna - "Oldest!" Gwen - "Moldiest!" Heather - "Blandest!" Cody - "Awfulest!" Duncan - "Baddest!" Heather - "Most disgusting slop I have ever had to eat! Oh, and the bathrooms?" LeShawna - "Did you see those Stalls?!" Gwen - "I don't think they've been cleaned in-" Heather - "Thirty-Five Years!" Cody - "I think I saw new species of roach in there!" LeShawna - "Wow-Wee they Stink!" Duncan - "Oh and I mean Stink!" END "The first Marshmallow of this night goes to...", Veronica called out, "Geoff!", she then tossed a happy Geoff his marshmallow, "Cody.", she said with disdain, and had to toss Cody his marshmallow, "LeShawna!", she then tossed LeShawna the marshmallow, "Duncan!", Duncan then got his, "Heather!", she then threw Heather hers. This left Gwen and Eva as the bottom two. "One Marshmallow, two players. Eva, Gwen. One of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island." "Just give it to Gwen already.", Heather said, annoyed and still affected by the Dart. "Meh.", Veronica shrugged and then tossed Gwen the marshmallow. "WHAT?!", Eva angrily shouted, completely in a rage, "You Know what?! FINE. WHO NEEDS THIS STUPID TV SHOW ANYWAY?!", she then angrily kicked down the Campfire barrel, which actually made the lights of it go off, and then kicked down the campfire poles that helped with the lights. She then kicked Veronica in the shin as she stormed off. "OW!", Veronica squeeled, falling to the ground. "Goodbye, Girl!", LeShawna said to Eva, waving goodbye. "Yeah, Goodbye General!", Duncan taunted, which Eva to throw a sharp stick right at him, that he dodged. As Eva angrily rode away on the Boat of Losers, that now left Gwen, Heather, Geoff, Cody, LeShawna, and Duncan as the final Six of Total Drama Island. Veronica went over, a bit in pain, to Heather. "You realize Heather, that being the loser, you must clean the washrooms.", she held up a Bucket and Mop with a sadistic look on her face. "Cody,I need your services.", Heather then said, looking over to Cody. In the next scene Cody was miserably cleaning the washrooms, while Heather was normal once more and filing her nails with Conker at her feet outside. "Man this shower is just NASTY!", Cody said from outside. "LeShawna took like, three froggy mud renses today, don't forget to scrub the ground with Gwen's Tootbrush!", Heather exclaimed, not at all sounding affected anymore by the dart's effects. "Why didn't LeShawa just-", Cody then looked outside and saw Heather filing her nails, but then she went back to looking affected again, "Were you just normal again." "It's coming back slowly.", Heather replied in her affected voice, "Just like the memory of you letting me get shot, something you are not ever, ever allowed to forget!" "Got it, darling. Heheh.", Cody replied sheepishly, before going back into the washrooms to finish his cleaning. The Episode faded out on this.